The Missing Puzzle Pieces
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: My version of The Mark of Athena, book three in The Heroes of Olympus series. Percy and Annabeth's reunion. THREE SHOT.
1. Prologe & Chapter 1 Two Crazy Worlds

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my take on The Mark of Athena, the 3****rd**** book in The Heroes of Olympus series! So spoilers will be in here. If you don't want that, I suggest you go..and read some of my other stories? Pretty please? You can read my other stories even if you're reading this! :D This is only my 3****rd**** fanfic, so please don't get pissed if it sucks..PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! I appreciate constructive criticism to help improve my writing. For the rude & mean comments (which will come) I say: EFF OFF HATERS! Thanks for your support! :D**

Prologue

"Tonight was magical Percy." Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend of two months. He had blindfolded her and taken her to the dock for a picnic dinner.

"I have to agree," Percy smirked. "You didn't call me Seaweed Brain once!" He laughed.

"Shut up Percy ," Annabeth said while slugging him on the arm.

"You know you love it," Percy replied.

For a while, the two sat quietly on the dock, dipping their feet in the lake, watching the sun set and the sky turn a million shades of purple, orange, blue, and green. Soon the sun was gone from view, and evening set in. Annabeth abruptly stood up.

She held out her hand and said, "Come on Percy. It's getting late, we should head back."

Percy took her hand and stood up. He took a deep breath. "Look, Annabeth, I brought you out here tonight for a reason. I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked questioningly.

"I'm not the best at this kind of mushy romance stuff but I wanted to say…I love you." He looked nervously into Annabeth's gray stormy eyes.

Annabeth saw how nervous Percy was and smiled. He had let down his shield, his protection, shown his vulnerability to her. She loved him for that. Annabeth suddenly remembered that Percy was still standing in front of her, nervously shuffling back and forth on the dock, looking terrified.

All of a sudden, Percy said, "Look, never mind. You don't have to say it back. Let's just call it a night." He turned to walk away.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. He turned around. "I love you too. I have always loved you." Percy walked to her, and the two embraced.

"Thank the gods. I thought you were going to leave me hanging." Percy had a silly, happy grin spread all across his face.

"Seaweed Brain, of course I love you!" Annabeth teased.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to Annabeth.

"Percy, what's this for?" she said as she opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful necklace, and found that it was a silver owl, with jewels encrusted for its eyes.

"It's for being the best girlfriend in the world." He popped it open, and inside was an inscription that read, _I love you _on the left side. On the right, there was a picture of Percy kissing Annabeth on the cheek while she blushed. Annabeth was speechless. Percy swept her hair off to one side and hooked the necklace on. They just hugged for a while, until Percy walked her back to her cabin. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." He winked and walked away, leaving her speechless. She loved him so much.

Chapter 1

Annabeth paced back and forth nervously on the deck of the _Argo II_, anticipating the ship's arrival at Camp Jupiter, the rival Roman camp. She walked over to the side of the ship and leaned out, breathing in the fresh sea mist to calm herself down.

_Why are you so nervous?_ she asked herself. _Calm down, you're just seeing Percy._ But the other voice in her mind said, _What if he doesn't remember you? What if he has a new girlfriend? _She started hyperventilating frantically, and crying.

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Piper had just woken up when a flash passed by her slightly open door. It was Annabeth. Piper ran out and followed her. She watched as Annabeth was leaning over the edge of the ship and breathing deeply. A little while later, she started crying. Piper walked towards Annabeth and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" She asked.

"What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has a new girlfriend? He's been missing eight months, how will relationship be now? I'm just scared of what will happen." Annabeth wiped her face.

"Annabeth! Percy WILL remember you. If he hurts you I swear I will kick his ass from here back to New York," Piper said firmly.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Annabeth asked.

Piper chuckled. "Of course I would!"

"Thanks Piper," Annabeth replied quietly. The two of them stopped talking and just bathed in the sea mist. Land was slowly becoming visible through the fog. Annabeth and Piper heard footsteps approaching, and turned around. It was Leo, Conner and Travis, Katie, Clarisse, and many others. They had just woken up due to Jason pouring buckets of cold water all over them. He woke them up to inform them that they were just a few minutes away from Camp Jupiter.

"How are you holding up Annabeth?" Leo looked at her with a look of pity. Piper shot him a look of pure malice. The other demigods awkwardly looked away, or shuffled off to the side.

"Fine," Annabeth replied, putting on a brave face.

"We're landing you guys!" Jason shouted.

"Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods!" Annabeth frantically shouted. Her heart beat erratically. Her breath came out in shallow puffs. She started to hop around the deck like a crazy person.

"Woah, chill!" Connor and Travis said in unison. They were wide-eyed watching her.

"Everyone, off board!" Jason voice flew to them. Annabeth looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was wide-eyed and panicked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then flipped her hair behind her shoulders. She opened her eyes. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2 We All Go Nuts

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support and reviews! Sorry, this chapter's kinda short, so just wait for the next one(: enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Percy saw the ship arrive. He was anxious to see Annabeth – he had missed her so much since he was gone.

"Everyone, to the pier!" Reyna motioned all the campers forward and ran towards the ship.

All the campers followed her lead and ran nervously behind her. Percy ran ahead of the others, so eager to see the girl he loved. Once he arrived at the pier, he saw demigods tentatively step off the ship. They were curiously observing the camp.

Reyna stepped forward and said, "Greek demigods, welcome to Camp Jupiter. I am Reyna, leader of the Roman demigods. I would -" She cut off her sentence without warning, with a look of shock on her face. "J-Jason!" She ran towards him and kissed him with a fervor so strong everyone looked away.

Jason, with a look of surprise, gently pushed Reyna off him. "Woah, Rey, just a sec."

"Jason! What the hell was that." Behind Jason was Piper, with malice and fire blazing in her eyes.

Jason stepped back, hands up. "I didn't do anything. She just jumped me."

Piper slowly stepped forward, until she was face to face with Reyna. "Explain."

Timidly, Reyna said, "I just missed him. He was my best friend before he disappeared. We might have been a couple, give or take a few more weeks. I was about to tell him my feelings, but the next day he was gone."

Jason gave Reyna a hug. "Oh Rey, I didn't know you felt like that. But we can't be together. I'm sorry, but I'm dating…" He looked over at Piper.

"Oh. Okay. I get it." She looked downcast. Her facial features quickly hardened, and she got back on track. She started explaining to the demigods about Camp Jupiter.

As the last people got off the _Argo II_, Percy quickly scanned them, trying desperately to spot Annabeth. No, she wasn't there. After a second, a flash of blonde appeared. It was her. Annabeth, right in front of his eyes. Oh my gods. Annabeth turned and spotted Percy as well. Her gray eyes widened, and she stepped off the ship and took a step forward. And they both ran towards each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Right Here Right Now

**A/N: Hey guys! It's HarajukuBarbiez!(: Sorry for the short second chapter, hope this makes it up! I really appreciate all of your supportive reviews! Adding this story to favorites and story alert wouldn't hurt either! :D **

Chapter 3

It was like all time had just stopped. Everyone was just there, watching. Percy stood. Annabeth stood. Then they ran. They crashed into each other, in a tight embrace, in an epic and necessary liplock. The children of Aphrodite and Venus sighed in unison, with adoration evident in their eyes. At last, the two drew back and breathed in the air.

"Percy! Oh my gods! I've missed you so much!" Annabeth wrapped Percy into a snake-like grip and buried her face into his chest.

Percy returned the tight hug. "Annabeth. The whole time my memory was missing, all I could remember was you. You and you only. I love you so much."

"Percy! Don't ever do that to me again! I was worried sick about you! You tell me you love me and then disappear!" Annabeth was ranting, letting out all the emotions that she had held in throughout those eight months pour out relentlessly.

"Annabeth. I'll always be here for you." Percy buried his face into her blonde hair. It smelled just like it always had - like a fragrant mix of freesia and vervain. He inhaled deeply - he had really missed the familiar scent of her.

"Thank the gods that you're safe," Annabeth said softly. "I was so worried."

"About what?" Percy said teasingly. "I'm Percy Jackson. Of course I'm okay."

Annabeth let go of Percy and instead punched him on the arm. "Don't get too cocky Seaweed Brain. I _was_ worried that your big head would swell to enormous proportions and burst." She broke out into a grin.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh haha." He gently placed his hand under Annabeth's chin and guided it up. He lightly kissed her.

Travis and Connor whistled. "Guys, seriously, I know you missed each other, but get a room!" Many campers chortled.

Percy turned and glared at the Stoll brothers. "Shut up."

Travis and Connor both looked at each other for a second, then burst into peals of laughter. "Oh man, that's the Percy I remember!"

And, just for a moment in the hectic life of Perseus Jackson, he was at peace.


	4. Afterword

**A/N: Hey everyone. That was it, just a three shot. Thanks for checking out my story! Sorry to those who thought this was another chapter. Why don't you try my other stories? Pretty please with a shirtless Percy on top?(; Okay, now reviewers, I'll reply now!**

**MoonSurfer3343 - Thanks for your review! I enjoyed seeing from your POV(: I know that Annabeth is not very girly/mushy and isn't a daughter of Aphrodite, but I feel that reunion is appropriate. She hasn't seen Percy in over 8 months - keep that in mind - and they only got to enjoy there time together for a short while. I think she would be overjoyed. But I'll take that into perspective - perhaps for a future story. **

**Giselle Pink, Star Streaker, Future Olympian, digimonfanatic4ever, & all other anon reviews, thanks so much! Love the support! Y'all make me so happy :,)**


End file.
